The Nostalgia Critic (Show)
"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to!" --Nostalgia Critic. Summary Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Along with Power Rangers, The Nostalgia Critic has also reviewed the films Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles trilogy, Super Mario Bros., Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Space Jam, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Wizard, Batman & Robin, 3 Ninjas, Masters of the Universe, Follow That Bird, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Surf Ninjas, Kazaam, Double Dragon, Howard the Duck, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation and the 1998 American remake of Godzilla. He has also done videos on both the trailer and release of Cloverfield. Occasionally, he will also do special videos like his visit to the midnight release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows and a look at 90's Sport Films. He has also done Top 11 lists on the Naughtiest Animaniacs moments, the Scariest Nostalgia Moments, The Catchiest Theme Songs, the Greatest Drug PSAs, Hottest Nostalgic Animated Women, Saddest Nostalgic Moments, Greatest Nostalgic Animated Shows, Underrated Classics, and Disney Villians. He also did a list of the Top 12 Greatest Christmas Specials. He has also reviewed the television series Captain Planet, Double Dare and Saved by the Bell. Walker's other major character, Chester A. Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review, and he re-appeared, along with AskThatGuy, in the Nostalgia Critic's Mortal Kombat: Annihilation review. "Angry Video Game Nerd" Feud The Nostalgia Critic gained even more fame, when he launched a satirical attack on fellow web comedian Angry Video Game Nerd, which began due to the endless comparisons between the two critics. The Nerd posted on his forum that he himself was a fan of the Nostalgia Critic. In response, The Critic created another video, trying to figure out the code behind the complimentary message and another video in which he blasted The Nerd for reviewing The Wizard before him. Finally, in early June, the Nerd responded in a satirical video (with disclaimers plastered all over) stating his "distaste" for the Critic, who responded by challenging the Nerd to review an awful nostalgic film. Later in the month, The Critic and the Nerd met at a video game convention in Clifton, New Jersey and had a fake brawl. The Nerd agreed to review a bad film, as long as the Critic reviewed a poor video game. Eventually, the Nerd reviewed the low-budget spoof film Ricky 1 and the Nostalgia Critic reviewed the video game version of the animated film Bebe's Kids. This in turn led to The Final Battle between the Nostalgia Critic and the Nerd, leaving the viewers with a teaser of the possibility of a sequel to The Final Battle. Despite this, the Nostalgia Critic was able to do some other reviews after the course of The Final Battle, looking relatively unscathed and unharmed. This seemed to not bother the fans of the Nostalgia Critic since he is apparently a fast healer. On both James Rolfe's official website and a behind-the-scenes video on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, it was revealed that the Final Battle was, in fact, filmed one day before the confrontation at Digital Press. Aftermath After his fight with the Nerd, the Nostalgia Critic went on to review two more videos, the first one called Drew Struzan Tribute, which consisted of many hand-drawn posters from movies made by the same artist. His next video was Halloween 08 Special that had the Nostalgia Critic doing a review of a bear named Teddy Ruxbin. Don't be fooled by this seemingly simple video, it has a few surprises that ultimately leads our favourite Critic bloody once more, possibly dead. But this is highly unlikely since it is a Halloween Special and as we know, they are not part of the series and afterwards everything is as it should be. The Nostalgia Critic then appears in Double Dragon, unharmed. Though he does die again one has to wonder if he IS immortal after having being resurrected (brought back to life) by Optimus Prime in the Surf Ninjas video. He even asks his viewers "Is it me or have I been dying a lot recently?" after "God" shoots him in the head before he finally collapses. In his next movie review of Howard The Duck, the Critic is once again well and healthy. He bashes this movie like no tomorrow (in his own funny way) and holds no regard for his life as he prepares to slit his wrists when the movie implies and actually starts a "sex-scene" between Howard (a duck) and a female human. Though he was saved from watching it (and slitting his wrists), one has to wonder how far the Nostalgia Critic would have went. McCain Bet During his review of Mortal Kombat: Annhilation, the Critic appears sans beard, which was due to the fact that he bet with Ask That Guy on McCain winning the 2008 Presidential Election rather than Obama, with the losing party having to remove his beard. He then calls out That Guy, only to discover that he too had shaved off his beard, thinking that the bet was on whether or not he would have posted the Ask That Guy Episode 31 in a week (at the time of the review, this video was unreleased, despite being several weeks after the contest deadline, due to the number of entries). Chester A. Bum then also appears and is too lacking his beard, having removed it with spray-on cheese and rats (also claiming that's how he did his "bikini area") in an attempt to fit in with the other characters. The Critic tries to reason with Chester, but Chester freaks out when the Critic says the word "change". An infuriated Critic then knocks out Ask That Guy before showing a tribute montage to his former beard. The Critic states he will "no doubt grow it back" and is seen drawing a beard on his face at the conclusion to the review. In his following review of Godzilla (1998), the Critic remains clean-shaven, but by the time The Top 11 Greatest Animated Disney Villains came around, the Critic showed some stubble on his face, indicating he was growing the beard back, as he promised. The beard had completely grown back by the Super Mario Bros. Super Show review. Christmas 2008 In late December 2008, the Nostalgia Critic released two Christmas-themed releases. The first was The Top 12 Greatest Christmas Specials. In this special, the Critic reveals his love for Christmas, decorating the set with Christmas ornaments. However, even these draw his rage as novelty singing and dancing Christmas toys he puts on his desk keep interrupting him during his review. The following week, the Critic gets the post-Christmas blues: even though he got a Wii, he got Super Smash Bros. Brawl instead of Mario Kart Wii and, worse still, got Jingle All The Way in his stocking. As a result, the Critic takes his gun and assassinates Santa for his poor presents, exclaiming "Happy New Year!" Nickelodeon Month During the month of January, The Nostalgia Critic dedicated a four-part series of episodes to the cable network Nikelodeon. The first show Nicktoons tackled the network's original animated series from the early-to-mid 1990s: Ren & Stimpy, Rugrats, Doug, Rocko's Modern Life and Hey Arnold! Other popular Nicktoons such as Angry Beavers and SpongeBob SquarePants were not talked about the Nostalgia Critic as Doug had already stopped watching Nickelodeon by the time these series started. The month's second episode was Nickcoms, in which the Critic talked about Nickelodeon sitcoms, such as Clarisa Explains It All, You Can't Do That on Television and The Adventures of Pete & Pete. The third episode was on Snick, Nickelodeon's Saturday evening block of shows like Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Roundhouse and All That. Originally, it was announced that the final episode of Nickelodeon Month would be on Game Shows, but due to lack of clip material, the Critic revealed that he would instead tackle the cult comedy Good Burger, instead. Running Gags Running_Gags are jokes that have repeated themselves over time in each Nostalgia Critic episode. See article for a list of continuing gags in the Nostalgia Critic show. Future and Past Episodes Coming Soon Dates and Content Subject to Change. Regular Episodes: 2/03/09: Ferngully: The Last Rainforest 2/10/09: A Kid in King Arthur's Court 2/17/09: The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog 2/24/09: Top 11 Mindfuck Moments 3/03/09: Twister 3/10/09: Garbage Pail Kids 3/17/09: Titanic: The Animated Movie 3/24/09: Rock-A-Doodle Postponed Episodes (As of January 27th, 2009) The Good Son (originally scheduled for 12/9/2008) Last Action Hero (originally scheduled for 12/30/2008) Nick Gameshows (originally scheduled for 1/27/2009) Past Episodes 2009 * Good Burger (January 27, 2009) * SNICK (January 20, 2009) * Nick Sitcoms (January 13th, 2009) * Nicktoons (January 6th, 2009)- Special Nickelodeon month began. 2008 * Jingle All The Way (December 30, 2008) * Top 12 Christmas Specials (December 22, 2008) * Super Mario Bros. Super Show (December 16, 2008) * Top 11 Disney Villains (December 3, 2008) * Godzilla (1998) (November 26, 2008) * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (November 17, 2008) * Howard The Duck (November 11, 2008) * Top 11 Underrated Classics (November 3, 2008) * Double Dragon (October 28, 2008) * Halloween 08 Special (October 21, 2008) * Drew Struzan Tribute (October 13, 2008) * AVGN vs NC Final Battle (October 10, 2008) * Kazaam (October 06, 2008) * Top 11 Nostalgic Animated Shows (September 29, 2008) * NC vs AVGN Last Showdown (September 24, 2008) * Surf Ninjas (September 18, 2008) * Top 11 Saddest Moments (September 09, 2008) * Tom and Jerry the Movie (September 01, 2008) * Saved by the Bell (August 25, 2008) * Follow That Bird (August 18, 2008) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (August 11, 2008) * Video Game Review (August 03, 2008) * Top 11 Hottest Animated Women (July 28, 2008) * 3 Ninjas (July 20, 2008) * Double Dare (July 13, 2008) * Captain Planet (July 06, 2008) * The Battle of Epic Proportions (June 29, 2008) * Top 11 Drug PSAs (June 22, 2008) * AVGN Response... Response (June 15, 2008) * 90's Sports Montage (June 09, 2008) * Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs (June 01, 2008) * Batman and Robin (May 23, 2008) * The Top 11 Naughtiest Moments in Animaniacs (May 11, 2008) * The Wizard (May 04, 2008) * AVGN Wizard Rant (April 27, 2008) * Pokemon: The Movie (April 20, 2008) Original YouTube Vids * Angry Video Game Nerd Rant Part 2 * Angry Video Game Nerd Rant * Space Jam Review * Street Fighter + Mortal Kombat: The Movie Reviews Part 2 * Street Fighter + Mortal Kombat: The Movie Reviews Part 1 * Cloverfield Review * Super Mario Brothers: The Movie * Top 11 Scariest Nostalgic Moments * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movies * Harry Potter Book 7 Launch * Power Rangers: A Look Back * Cloverfield - Trailer Review * Drug Cartoon Special * Transformers The Movie: Review All NC reviews can be found here. Category:Content